federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2383
This page chronicles posts #10881-11000 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2383. *CP - May, 2383 *CP - July, 2383 Earth Plots Second Week On vacation, MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K is watching a class in the gym when ANDRUS ELBRUNNE notices her. He speaks with a fellow Betazoid before suggesting she may be interested in joining the Academy. Now on Earth, T’POK has the chance to interrogate JILLIAN. She explains she knew they were going to be turned in and for the mission to continue, turned in T’Pok as well. He is doubtful until she requests a mindmeld and he discovers she was telling the truth. Afterwards, T’POK finds MARGIANNE to tell her of his mission and get her help with Sh’ven. She explains she wants to join the Academy, which is the last step in breaking their marriage and they settle on an annulment. Third Week In Belize, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE continues to get upset with his wife VYLIN ELBRUNNE because of her late hours at work. Confronting her, she explains she is close to a judgeship and that a little more work will mean less in the future. Once more ANDRUS and MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K run into each other on campus. She has all her information and credentials ready for admission to the Academy with a little help. KATAL UNA gets news of T’Pok and Margianne’s annulment, making her late for a lunch date with FARAN UNA. When he finds out, he is jealous, explaining that Vulcan or not the man has other intentions. Cardassia Plots Second Week With two weeks to the beginning of the Olympics, QUESTA DAMAR is taking the older children with MERIK EVEK to Betazed and staying for about a month to conduct business and to support Cardassia’s athletes. QUESTA then contacts SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHIKAWA to tell them she will be in the Federation if he wants to see his children. MERIK meets with MINIYA MUNROE who is trying to solve a rubik’s cube like puzzle. They bond when he tries to teach her and KALILI MUNROE how to solve the first step. KOHSII VENIK and SIYAL INDUS get together at SiiSii Darin’s to talk about photoshoots and being friends throughout their pregnancies. Fourth Week Preparing to go to the Olympics on Betazed, ANDRUS ELRBUNNE is upset when VYLIN ELBRUNNE has to cancel their family trip. Having too much work, she insists she couldn’t get out of it and Andrus plans on a trip alone. Now going a few days early, ANDRUS is in San Francisco finishing up his work when he runs into the now MARGIANNE SAVOI. He explains she is going to Betazed too and invites her with Baylee to go in his private shuttle. En route to Betazed, ANDRUS has trouble sleeping, meeting with MARGIANNE in the shuttle. He gets to know her a little bit more before tension snaps and they get frisky. Bajor Plots First Week Needing to tell FARAN UNA her decision, KATAL UNA, goes to see him. Faran is disappointed that she isn’t interested in the Symposium, wondering if she would still be willing to have sex with Amity - something she turns down. AMITY IOAN has the same task but YINTAR IOAN doesn’t take it as well, getting into a tantrum. T’POK speaks with MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K about his mission, and invites her to go to Earth so when the mission was over they could come back home together. INDIA NESRIN is getting ready for her wedding with a party the night before. She goes out with EVA DHOW and NADIA NESRIN (her sister-in-law) and is married June 07, 2383. VIDIAL TARLICA is on Bajor when she seeks out CORBAN MADDIX to tell him about Raja/Bashir wedding. Maddix is shocked, but more so when Vidial confronts him about his new escort service, implying she doesn’t want people to think she is paying for lovin! Second Week Out on an adventure together, NIOBE LELOLAN and KITAAN DHOW are exploring a cave together. Everything seems to be going well when there is an Earth quake and Kitaan manages to shield Niobe as the save collapses. YINTAR IOAN surprises AMTY IOAN with some late wedding gifts in the form of male/female horses to breed and ride. Third Week Waking up in a collapsed cave, KITAAN DHOW discovers that he is in serious conditions with the injuries he sustained. NIOBE LELOLAN is relatively unharmed, taking it upon herself to help/assess her friends injuries before he passes out. Attempting to find a way out, NIOBE begins to climb, showing her determination to not die in the cave. Her and KITAAN talk about Eva and duties of women. Finally out, KITAAN and NIOBE are cared for and EVA DHOW offers her thanks to the former cavewoman. After being discharged, KITAAN goes to MARIAME ALMIN for a massage. In the waiting room he is acquainted with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. Now married (June 07, 2382), SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN is thinking about babies and discusses with SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN about the idea of having a little one of their own. In Varnadas, AMITY IOAN is putting one of the babies down to sleep when YINTAR IOAN confronts her about all the children and people in their house. Wishing to only have family there he prompts her to kick Katal out, as well as starting on more babies. FARAN comes by the house and AMITY is prompted to talk to him about Katal only to have him flirt with her. They make a game of it, with some tension around, much like it was with Cathasach. NIOBE meets up with KITAAN once more to ensure that he is recovering well. He explains he is before giving her some pencil crayons in hopes it will encourage her artistic abilities. FARAN approaches KATAL about moving in with him, but before he could ask she explains she is having second thoughts about them. The talk about it and he finally asks, Katal accepting in hopes they can work things out. AMITY, in the mean time, has thought about Yintar’s request to have a lot of babies. She agrees to invitro and having quintuplets if he agrees to no longer philander. A deal is made and for the first time they confess their love to the other. TAHMOH ALMIN and MARIAME ALMIN get together to discuss their plans to go to Risa for his birthday. They talk about babies as well and Tahmoh’s hopes in having more. Fourth Week Working with Willis, EVA DHOW is at the Maddix residence when CORBAN MADDIX gets home early and starts to flirt. Unable to say no to him, the lovers get into some business ;)! KAI CEVDAK-ROSS returns from a chat with her sister, asking LOROT ROSS about the possibly of moving to Varnadas after she has their latest baby. He agrees it would help in the short term, but not the long run. Eva, who has confessed to KITAAN DHOW that she cheated contacts KATAL UNA worried that Maddix was in danger. She finds Kitaan in the old Roslin residence where he explains he feels like the situation was his fault before kissing Katal. Stopping them before things went too far, Katal leaves Kitaan to mull things over. KATAL goes back to EVA and tells her the news, trying to give her some support and advice about Captain Maddix and her marriage. KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) is on Bajor, looking to get reacquainted with his wife and children. Posing as a Romulan mercenary, he scares ALLYSAAN KNIGHT when he shows an interest in JI’VARA S’HARIEN. KATAL is off to FARAN UNA’s after some more packing before she confesses to him that her and Kitaan kisses. Not wishing to hide anything, she reassures him it was a one time thing. ASHLEY MOSS is shopping on Bajor when she runs into YINTAR IOAN. They talk briefly about their friendship and decide it is over because he can no longer trust her. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Visiting with the station linguist, NIOBE LELOLAN is interested in SHAWN MUNROE who explains how cultural is different here where few people are sick and men stay with the women/children. SHAWN calls KITAAN DHOW into his office to tell him about Niobe and gets the real archaeologist interested in the unique opportunity. NIOBE is out and about on the Promenade when she runs into KEIKO ISHIKAWA. They chat about languages, babies and Shawn. Eager to see NIOBE, KITAAN makes his way to see her, speaking briefly with REVIN TAHIR who is helping to look after her. He finds her in a tree, climbing up it to tell her about his new duties in her life. NIOBE and KITAAN are together once again and this time she teaches him about her cave paintings. He is fascinated to learn about her culture and people through the pictures. Third Week During a morning meeting, CHRISTOPHER confesses to MATTHEW HUNTER that he is seeing the Almin’s as massage therapists. Worried about his friend, Matt explains some of the Almin’s more seedy back history. Roush Plots Second Week Arriving to the planet of Chandra II, ROSA ZAYNER (JILLIAN HORTON) and V’LOR (T’POK) are greeted by Dr. Peterson. They are shown around the facility before a patient who has been augmented becomes ill and Jillian is able to use her knowledge by stabilizing him - by augmenting him again! Seeing her work, ROSA (JILLIAN) is approached by JEFFERY SPENCER who inquires about why an Angosian would be interested in removing augmentations, as well as hinting as wanting her on board to replace Dr. Yolen. V’LOR (T’POK) is exploring on his own when he is invited to see MAEL YOLEN and SH’VEN YOLEN. There, Mael reveals some of the more sinister plans of Roush, giving T’Pok some files. Later, JILLIAN realizes that they have been had and will be arrested. To prevent this and maintain her cover, she turns in T’POK to Dr. SPENCER, but ends up in the brig herself. T’POK is betrayed by JILLIAN who only attempts to explain her side. In the morning, T’POK is able to escape with the help of SH’VEN who leads him to the surface and they beam away. JILLIAN is with SPENCER, who has offered her a chance to get augmented by she turns it down. When the alarms go off they leave to find T’Pok but are beamed up in the shuttle. Once en route, T’POK explains to SH’VEN that his life will get better, however he will have to testify and may be placed into a mental health facility. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week With the Olympics around the corner, MERIK EVEK is practicing every day. He is approached by an Andorian woman by the name of Shadath who is more interested in Merik’s assets than his talent as a swimmer! #06 June, 2383 #06 June, 2383 #06 June, 2383